


family name

by weeboskeet



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Hatake Kakashi is so Done, Original Character(s), Shikamaru is tired, Time Travel, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeboskeet/pseuds/weeboskeet
Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi get send to future where they meet their future children, break a couple of bones and blame everything on karma.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Maka/Uchiha Hori, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	family name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is story I've had in my mind for a while because I think Kakashi and Itachi deserved to have kids, you know? So i decided to write this. Keep in mind that I am not native English speaker! And also that this is my first story ever, so feel free to correct me in the comments anytime! I will be happy for any type of feedback. 
> 
> This story will NOT follow the storyline on Boruto, so be aware. Also the only characters that appear here are my oc's, no one else!
> 
> That's all, pleasant reading!

**KONOHAGAKURE, 03.02 9AM**

* * *

The moment Hori stepped into the _Hokage_ building, he knew something was off. This feeling he had always came when fucked-up shit happened, so he guessed this wasn't an exception.

It was Monday already the worst day of week, it couldn't be any worse. Or could it? 

He politely knocked on the door of the Hokage office. Normally he would spend his Monday morning still in bed or in his own office, but today Hokage requested his presence. Probably something about his monthly reports (which he didn’t give him for about two months now) or he had some special mission for him. 

"Come in." Calm voice of Hokage's advisor answered.

"Did you want to see- _what the fuck_?" The black haired young-adult asked as his black orbs widened.

"Hey, language!" Voice of _Nanadaime_ Hokage rang in his ears.

"My language is what you're concerned about, really?" Hori loudly sighed. "Is one peaceful week so much to ask for?"

“Surprised you didn’t get used to it.” Shikamaru said while he yawned.

“I’m not really sure what part of this I was supposed to get used to. ” Young Uchiha gestured to two men standing in the middle of the Hokage office. 

He recognized them as _Kakashi Hatake_ and _Itachi Uchiha_. 

The Rokudaime was noticeably younger, in his signature shinobi west and the Konoha headband across his left eye. The expression he wore on his face was something between confused and annoyed, if not both. One of his hands was placed on his hips, meanwhile the second one was in his pocket.

The second person was Itachi - his _father._ He died a little after he was born, but Hori has seen enough photos of him to recognize who he was looking at. He had a completely stoic expression. Hori’s eyes traveled from his crossed headband to the Akatsuki cloak he wore. 

Their eyes met for a second before he asked another question.

“How did they end up here?”

“I have no idea, that’s why I called you. We need yours and Maka’s help.” Jinchuriki of the nine tails said, looking at the Copy ninja slightly.

The silver haired shinobi looked at the man in front of him. He found it impossible to not see the resemblance between him and the Uchiha that Kakashi randomly appeared in the Hokage office with.

“Okay, so where is she?”

“We didn’t tell her yet,” The head of Nara clan spoke “so she’s probably already at home or still in the lab”

“We have to go to the lab anyway, she has the report for us.” Naruto said while standing up from his chair.

“Let’s go.” 

* * *

Itachi was on a solo mission Pain assigned him. He had no idea that he would end up in _future,_ but well here he is. 

His eyes met quite tall building next to the building he just walked out of. He was sure it wasn’t there, back when he was still Leaf shinobi. He was grateful for the location of the building though. It was only about a three minute walk so no one could really see them and spread unnecessary rumors.

After the five of them entered they found themselves in a long corridor. A man wearing black cloak with white ‘美’ on the right side, walked to them.

“Good morning!” He said with a bow, and he turned to face Hori.“Here’s the report from my mission, sir.”

“Thank you.” Hori said.”Do you perhaps know if Mirai stopped by with the scrolls?”

“I don’t think so, sir.”

“Oh okay, thanks anyway.” He gave him a close eyed smile, and walked over to one of many doors in the corridor.

The door he opened had the same sign on them, as the man who approached them wore. Inside wasn’t anything special, just a desk, chair and one shelf. Itachi’s eyes followed Hori, as he walked to the tall white shelf and left the scroll he received there. The Akatsuki member wondered why the man called Hori ‘sir’, but he had a feeling he’s gonna find out sooner or later. After that Hori made his way to a chair that was situated in the middle of the room. He grabbed the same cloak as the man earlier was wearing, and put it on.

They walked out of the door, and continued their way down the corridor. Not even a minute later, Kakashi found himself following his student up the stairs. Was Naruto even his student? He is approximately 20 years in the future, and Naruto is probably older than him. It didn’t feel right. But before he had a chance to think about it more they stopped.

In the front of them were exactly the same door, as he already saw. Hori shot a look at his Hokage before opening them.

“Good morning!” He said enthusiastically.

Kakashi walked into a big room with white walls and multiple desks. At the biggest one of them was seated a girl, about Hori’s age. She had shoulder-length silver hair, very similar to the Kakashi’s. They were held back with classes, although some of them were still in her face. She wore black turtleneck and classic black pants, underneath white lab coat. The silver haired girl was mixing something with her left hand, while she wrote in a blue notebook. 

“Good morning Hori, do you need some- _what the fuck?_ ” She asked as she slowly lifted her head with disbelieve painted on her face.

“Hey, Language.” Naruto said. “Is that really the only way you young people can react these days?”

“Oh, how am I supposed to react then? You have two men who obviously don’t belong to this timeline walking behind you” 

“We need your help, Maka.” The Hokage’s advisor spoke, and looked her straight in the face. 

“Yeah, I figured.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is the first chapter, please correct me in the comments if you find something that's incorrect!  
> I hope you liked it! Stay safe ! <3


End file.
